


Controversy

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Found this really old book of quotes at my local library and decided to combine a few of the anonymous quotes into a poem. . . I tried to anyways. . . I think the first line is from Dante's Paradise Lost. . . I think, I really don't know





	

The devil was the first of the name

From whom the race of rebels came

 

Oh comfort - killing night, image of hell!

Dim register and notary of shame!

Black stage for tragedies and murders fell!

Vast sin-concealing chaos! Nurse of blame!

 

Fear is an ague that forsakes

And haunts, by fits, those whom it takes;

And they’ll opine they feel the pain

And blows they felt, to-day again

 

Who seeks perfection in the art

Of driving well an ass and cart

Or painting mountains in a mist,

Seeks God, although an Atheist


End file.
